Megaman Powered UP: Battle
Overview Megaman Powered UP: Battle '''is a platformer and fighting game using characters and items from Mega Man 1 to Mega Man 6, including the fan-made robot masters from Mega Man Corruption, in the style of '''Megaman Powered UP, this game is exclusive the the Nintendo consoles (Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo 3DS) Characters Megaman 1 Megaman Megaman is a medium-type robot which can pick up all kinds of weapons availible on the arena, he uses the Mega Buster Cutman Cutman is fast, jumps high, and have the ability to Wall Jump, but have a small health, he uses the Rolling Cutter Gutsman Gutsman got a big lifebar, but he is slowed down and his jump is heavily mauled, he uses the Super Arm Bombman Bombman is a medium character except for his health, he uses the Hyper Bomb '''and can throw his bombs in any direction', and is also '''resistant to explosive damage' Iceman Iceman is a medium robot master that is resistant to ice damage, and uses the Ice Slasher Fireman Fireman is a slow character, resistant to fire and explosion damage. He uses the Fire Storm Oilman Oilman is a fast robot master, which doesn't slips in oil. He uses the Oil Slider Timeman Timeman is a medium character, resistant to any time affecting attacks '('Time Slow,' Time Stopper'), he uses the Time Arrows Elecman Elecman is a fast character, resistant to electric damage, he uses the Thunder Beam Megaman 2 Bubbleman Bubbleman is a slow character with a high jumping on the ground, he becomes faster when he hops on water, and also have the ability to swim. He uses the Bubble Lead Airman Airman is a slow character with mauled jump, he can use his propeller to push back ennemy projectiles (Throw weapons only). He uses the Air Shooter Quickman Quickman is a really fast character with big jump, with the cost of a very low health. He uses the Quick Boomerang Heatman Heatman is a slow character with heavily mauled jump and big health. He uses the Atomic Fire Woodman Woodman is a slow robot master with slightly big health. He uses the Leaf Shield Metalman Metalman is a medium robot master. He uses the Metal Blade Flashman Flashman is a medium robot master. He uses the Time Stopper Crashman Crashman is a slightly slow robot master which have an slightly mauled jump. He have the ability to perform a Ground Drill, that allows him to dig through the walls, he also uses the Crash Bomb Weapons Megaman 1 Mega Buster Used by Mega Man, the Mega Buster can shoot pellets to damage ennemies, an upgrade on the arena allows it to charge '''to throw a '''Power Shot or a Beam '''(Mega Man 4), this weapon doesn't consume WEP Rolling Cutter Used by '''Cutman, the Rolling Cutter deals Sharp '''damage and goes like a boomerang, '''when using Cutman, 2 Rolling Cutters can be thrown at the same time Super Arm Used by Gutsman, the Super Arm can pick up a Guts Block, and throw it, when using Gutsman, the Super Arm is used to spawn Guts Blocks Hyper Bomb Used by Bombman, the Hyper Bomb throws a bomb to damage the ennemy with Explosive '''damage, it can be customized as a '''Timebomb '''or a '''Ground Impact Bomb Ice Slasher Used by Iceman, the Ice Slasher deals Ice 'damage, it can be customized to '''only slow down ennemies (dealing higher damage) '''or to '''freeze them '(the ennemies could still shoot for the sake of balance) Fire Storm Used by '''Fireman, the Fire Storm not only shoots a wave of fire, but also creates a temporary shield around the user, when using Fireman, the user must not get hit by water, else he won't be able to shoot '''(only the shield will be availible) Oil Slider Used by '''Oilman, the Oil Slider creates directly an oil skateboard instead of puting a drop, the board can do tricks (Backflips, ...) and can run up the walls, homewer, any fire damage took when using the Oil Slider deals high damage and stops the attack Time Arrows Used by Timeman, the Time Arrows shoots clock arrows up and down, charging the weapon consumes WEP and executes a Time Slow, slowing everything, except for the user and its team Thunder Beam Used by Elecman, the Thunder Beam shoots a big shock forward, with 2 little bolts that gets shot vertically, when using Elecman, the Thunder Beam can activate Elec Blocks Megaman 2 Bubble Lead Used by Bubbleman, the Bubble Lead creates a single powerful bubble, when using Bubbleman, the Bubble Lead can be shot in any direction while in water Air Shooter Used by Airman, the Air Shooter shoots 3 tornadoes going up Quick Boomerang Used by Quickman, the Quick Boomerang is a fast boomerang weapon which goes through ennemies, when using Quickman, 3 boomerangs are thrown at the same times Atomic Fire Used by Heatman, the Atomic Fire is a fire damaging weapon, it can be charged Leaf Shield Used by Woodman, the Leaf Shield is a shield-type weapon, when created it shoots immediatly when the user moves, it can be customized to shoot the whole shield (dealing high damage) or throw the leafs in 4 directions Metal Blade Used by Metalman, the Metal Blade throws a single, fast blade Time Stopper Used by Flashman, this weapon litterally stops time. It freezes only the room you are in though, and doesn't freeze your team Crash Bomb Used by Crashman, this weapon sticks to the walls and ennemies, when used by Crashman, the Crash Bomb can be shot in any direction Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Fighting Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games